


Cinematic

by leiascully



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos knows that something is really very wrong in Night Vale when the movie theater suddenly starts showing something other than documentaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinematic

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: any time post-"Yellow Helicopters"  
> A/N: For diabeticwitchbrother, who wanted "theatre".  
> Disclaimer: _Welcome to Night Vale_ and all related characters are property of Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, and Commonplace Books. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Carlos knows that something is really very wrong in Night Vale when the movie theater suddenly starts showing something other than documentaries. Not that he isn’t ready for a change - they’ve seen the one about the crayon factory about five times, which has had some unusual side effects (or not so unusual, but Carlos doesn’t really want to psychoanalyze why he gets dreamy eyes in when he ventures into the office supply aisle at the store). But one day, Carlos is driving to the Desert Creek subdivision for yet another round of tests on the house that isn’t there (but something’s there, he knows it, even if he doesn’t have the evidence yet, and that bothers him, as a scientist), and the marquee for the theater suddenly has a full listing of movies. New movies, as far as he can tell, packed with actors he doesn’t quite recognize. The posters outside are bright, the paper still gleaming. There appear to be comedies, both zany and cerebral, and even something that looks suspiciously like a horror film. Carlos wonders, as he dials Cecil’s number, just how that will play in Night Vale, where every day is tinged with fear.

"I am calling for personal reasons," he says, when Cecil picks up the phone. "Did you know the movie theater is showing movies now?"

"Am I hearing date night?" Cecil asks coyly.

"I know you have the show tonight," Carlos says. "We could catch a matinee tomorrow."

"I love it when you call for personal reasons," Cecil tells him. "Of course I would love to go to the movies with you, Carlos. Even if they’re not showing the documentary about the crayons. I just love that one. The crayons make me feel so cheerful."

Cheerfulness in Cecil usually translates into extended sessions of increasingly intimate caresses. So does every other feeling, of course, but cheerfulness more than the rest. Carlos has statistics to confirm it. 

"I know," he says. "Maybe Amazon has it."

"They are the only website now," Cecil says, almost absently. "Should I tell everyone about the movie theater?"

"Maybe after we go," Carlos suggests. "I like it when there aren’t many people at a movie. You know?"

"Oh, I know,” Cecil says. ”Will I see you for dinner?”

"Of course," Carlos says.

Cecil has what Carlos considers terrible taste in movies - he chooses the most banal comedy, featuring the latest round of curly-headed white men getting into situations that could be avoided easily if people would just communicate. He also has terrible taste in popcorn: three pumps of extra butter, which ruins the flavor balance of the kettle corn. But Carlos is glad to be there, and happy to sit with Cecil in the mostly empty theater, holding hands. 

The movie is in Russian. There are subtitles, but they’re very badly done. The plot isn’t difficult to understand, because it’s a formulaic movie, but Carlos’ sense of unease grows and grows as the characters stumble further into their self-generated troubles. The Apache Tracker spoke only Russian, after his transformation. Michael Sandero’s remaining head speaks only Russian. Something has been going wrong in Night Vale and this seems to be a side effect. Carlos isn’t concerned with Cold War era paranoia, but a scientist doesn’t discount the evidence in front of his eyes.

"Cecil," he says quietly, but Cecil is giggling to himself. Carlos gives up and lets him enjoy the movie.

The sunlight is bright when they exit the theater. Brighter than normal, it seems. Carlos squints.

"We should go to the movies more often," Cecil says happily.

"Yes," Carlos says. 

"I’ll make sure to announce it in the show tonight," Cecil says. "Although it was a little strange that the movie was in Russian. It didn’t seem like a foreign film."

"No," Carlos says. "I think it was set in Cleveland."

"Just goes to show, you never know," Cecil says.

"You never do," Carlos agrees, thinking of all the movies they’ll have to see while he gathers evidence. He won’t tell Cecil yet - he’ll spare Cecil from the idea that there are threats to Night Vale, as if Cecil doesn’t know, as if Cecil doesn’t toss and turn in his sleep. It will be a nice excuse to sit in the soothing dark and hold his boyfriend’s hand. They will keep up appearances, as if nothing is happening, and Carlos will find a way to make it stop happening. And next time, he’ll get his own popcorn - his fingers in Cecil’s are greasy with butter. But he doesn’t let go.


End file.
